Planting The Seed
by raven3
Summary: The story of Malcolm Foxworth and why he turned cold... (from the Dollanganger series by VC Andrews)
1. Prologue

**Planting The Seed** The Story of Malcolm   
Author : K. Sepsey  
Email : [fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com][1]  
Websites : [faded rose petals][2] | [The Doll House : VC Andrews][3]  
Intro : This is a VC Andrews fanfic, all characters are copyright to her and her trust.  
I make no claims on them. I was just inspired to write and this is what came about.  
Many Spoilers for the Dollanganger series!!!  
  
  
  
**PROLOGUE**

Growing up, I adored my mother. She was beautiful, young and lovely. She adored my father once, but when his business took over his life, my mother changed. I didn't know it or really admit it until the day she had done something to make me wary of all women and their promises for the rest of my life.  
I grew up in our huge ancestral mansion called Foxworth Hall. It was a thing to be proud of. The vast mansion sat high above the other fine homes in the area, in the Virginia hills. It was by far the grandest, most glorious home anyone had ever seen. Everyone envied us, but I was sure they wouldn't if they all knew the dark, evil truths that lived in our home, hearts and minds.  
We had the finest furniture and the best clothes, the best of everything. No matter the cost, my mother was clothed in the finest silks, the softest furs, the most expensive cosmetics and most importantly, the most exquisite jewels. She was spoiled! But I didn't say that then. Then I thought she was prefect and deserved all the finest things. I thought that was the way to show love.  
When I was young, my mother was the light of my world. She was the warm glow of love in our big cold house. I loved her so very much. My blue eyes would light up so quickly when I heard her soft voice fill a room. I would see my father's eyes fill with so much love and passion that I would turn quickly away, as if it had filled my cheeks with fire. My mother laughed at my reaction to their affection-but it never made me mad, I was that enchanted by her. I was too blind to see what she really was, but now I can see and I learned my lesson, one of many.  
This is my story, the story of Malcolm Neal Foxworth. I was a victim too. Do not judge until you know the truth. For the truth shall make you see into the heart of the coldest man-and still see warmth.

[rest of the chapters and the epilogue are separate]  
  
  
[the Doll House][3]  
(my VC Andrews site)  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://fadedrosepetals.com
   [3]: http://fadedrosepetals.com/raven



	2. Growing Up & Growing Strong

**Planting The Seed** The Story of Malcolm   
Author : K. Sepsey  
Email : [fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com][1]  
Websites : [faded rose petals][2] | [The Doll House : VC Andrews][3]  
Intro : This is a VC Andrews fanfic, all characters are copyright to her and her trust.  
I make no claims on them. I was just inspired to write and this is what came about.  
Many Spoilers for the Dollanganger series!!!  
  
  
  
**Chapter One** Growing Up and Growing Strong

My father never paid too much attention to me when I was growing up. He was too wrapped up in his work. All I really had was a house full of servants to cater to my every need. Although the help gave me my food and entertained me, they never showed me any love or emotion. It was their job to cook, clean, bring me my every desire, but never to show me love. I think my father ordered that. All I knew is that he was heartless in his young business days, but that changed years later, and I would always hate him for it, while still loving him.  
I was lonely, longing for a younger brother to be with, to love and to play with. But I never got my wish. My mother hadn't wanted to have another child. I thought it had meant she loved me so much that she couldn't bear to share her love with another child, one of many assumptions made about my mother that proved wrong.

I sat in my father's trophy room, staring in awe at all the animals' heads and the pictures of him standing triumphantly over a kill. My mother never set foot inside that room, she claimed it would make her sick. My father never minded much. He liked having that room, a true man's room. I was always very scared to be in there alone. I thought the animals would jump down off the walls and attack me. I never told my father this, I never really told him any of my fears. Except one, my fear of the attic. But I learned from that mistake.  
I was in _his_ room alone that day. He was out of town on yet another business trip. I was looking through old pictures and important looking documents. I had no idea what any of them meant, but I looked just the same. I gazed upon the photos and wondered about them, who they were, what kind of people they were. I was fascinated by the looks in their eyes. I hoped to learn some secret, a secret that would teach me to be strong and fearless.  
That day I thought I had heard giggling coming from this room. That is why I dared to come in by myself. But when I entered, no one was there. So I started looking around the room, I got distracted by all the drawers and what secrets they could hold. I walked past a portrait of my father and heard the laughter again. I leaned closer and heard muffled whispers. I stood up quickly, afraid I would be discovered. Finally the noises stopped. I heard my mother emerge from her room and she began calling for me. I heard her voice fade into another corridor and I slipped out of my father's trophy room. I followed her voice and I tapped her on her hip. She jumped and spun around to glare at me. She quickly regained her poise when a servant passed nearby. She smiled warmly at me.  
"Malcolm, I have been looking for you for hours. Where on earth have you been?" She smiled quickly, and as soon as the servant passed us, her eyes shrunk into slits of rage. She grabbed me by the arm and took me back to her room.  
"I can't be wasting my voice looking for you, I need all the rest I can get. Aging is a curse Malcolm." She glanced into a mirror, one of many in her room. Her beautiful room. "Especially for a woman. Men can age and be distinguished, but it's completely different for a woman. I swear Malcolm, being in this awful house, stuffed away from civilization, it's terrible. Your father doesn't understand any of this. These days he doesn't understand anything. I'm surprised he even comes home." She looked at me and her eyes widened with surprise, as if she had forgotten I was there. She shook her head and seated herself at her vanity table. She picked up a brush and began stroking her hair lovingly. I didn't realize at the time that she loved herself and her lovely reflection more than anyone or anything.  
"I'm sorry mother. I didn't hear you." I lied often, it came so naturally. She looked at me closely. I saw from the look in her eyes that she knew I was lying. But she didn't say anything, she just went on brushing her beautiful golden locks. She stopped and gazed at herself. Then she turned to me.  
"You may go now, Malcolm. Don't go wandering about and getting into trouble. Do you understand?" Her eyes filled with ice and I quickly nodded. I gazed back at her from the doorway and my eyes drank in her beautiful room. She had the most beautiful room in the entire mansion. My father had it made before she married him. It had a magnificent swan bed with a ruby red eye that looked down at whomever was sleeping there. Its wings were raised and held sheer curtains to enclose the sleeper. There was also a small infant sized bed at the foot of the larger bed. I used to imagine that I had been laid in there when I was a baby. But I learned that a nanny had cared for me in her own room and my mother ignored me.  
But when my father showed her the room, she looked as though she would cry. He felt so happy to bring her such joy. He discovered that she would love him more if he bought her the most expensive things. This was the first of my father's many mistakes with my mother.

I walked away from my mother's door and entered my father's trophy room again. I sat there, wondering where the giggles and whispers were coming from. Then I heard my mother singing it was so clear, as if she was in the same room. I turned in a circle, trying to figure out why I could hear her so clearly. I walked throughout the room, forgetting my fear of the trophies. Then I thought her singing was the loudest coming from behind my father's portrait. I went to it and lightly touched it. It swayed on the wall, and a breeze shot through and drowned my face in its chill. It frightened me and I stepped back. Then I held the portrait and swung it up again but this time I held it there. There was a hole in the wall, and I could see into my mother's room!  
I gasped and let the frame go. I sat back and tried to catch my breath. A million thoughts ran through my mind and I wondered how long that hole had been there. And why was it there? My father was spying on my mother! At that moment hate seeped into my veins, the first real hate I ever felt in my young life. I hated him for betraying her like this and I wanted to run and tell her. But something held me back and the prospect of spying really appealed to me. I stared through the hole and saw her. She was still brushing her beautiful golden hair and then there was a sound coming from another part of her room that I couldn't see. But I heard a man's voice, and my mother's soft laugh. He came over to her and hugged her close. Their lips met and they kissed so passionately, my heart began to beat faster. She brought him to her beautiful swan bed and they lay down, undressing each other and laughing. I dropped the picture. I didn't understand why my father hadn't said anything to her. He had to have been watching her for a while; he had to know she had a lover.  
I ran from the room as fast as my little legs could carry me and I ended up outside. I ran all the way to our private pond. I fell to the ground and began to cry. To really cry, not caring if anyone heard and not caring if it wasn't the manly thing to do. If my father saw me at this moment he would have gone into such a rage and punished me for being a sissy. I threw little rocks into the pond, trying hard to get them to skip, but always failing. I stared into the pond and for a second, I saw myself as a grown man, with the same look of failure and desperation in my eyes. Desperate for love but not willing to give it for fear of being betrayed. I didn't understand my eyes then. I only understood them after my mother abandoned me, about three weeks later.  
She had a balcony in her room, which is where her lover would enter the house without anyone seeing him. I spied on them every day for the next couple of weeks after I first discovered the tiny peephole behind my father's portrait. I was fascinated by my mother's ability to mold men and make them do as she wished. She was so mesmerizing. I hoped one day to have a woman look at me the way my mother looked at her lover. I wondered if her lover felt lucky or special. That day they were discussing their plans. But I didn't fully understand until she was gone.

"Darling, I am so alone in this huge house! I can't bear it any longer. When are we going to escape? You keep promising and promising. When will it come true." She grabbed a hold of him so tightly I thought she might break him.  
"Soon, very soon. I have found an elegant apartment for us right in the middle of the most respected and envied area in Richmond." He said all this in a hoarse whisper. His face was flushed a deep red. I didn't know what that meant, it frightened me, but now it only angered me. My mother's eyes brightened and she smiled widely. She clapped her hands gleefully, like a little girl. He smiled back at her and they began to kiss and soon they were making love on her bed again.  
I backed away and left the room, my head down. I sat in my room and tried to distract myself from what was going on. After a while I went downstairs and made myself comfortable in our foyer. Servants came and went, and finally hours later, my mother came downstairs for dinner. My father arrived shortly after and soon we were all seated in the dining hall, _one happy family_. If they noticed my saddened behavior, neither said anything and they barely spoke anyway. My mother took dainty bites of her meal and my father devoured his. I barely touched mine, and not because I was concerned about my weight. I was too sick from knowing my mother had been cheating on my father and he knew! But did nothing.  
But now, there seemed to be something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was. I had never seen it there before. But now I know. It was the pain of knowing the woman you loved soon would be gone. I felt that pain when I grew older and right when I did I remembered my father and his sad eyes. I would look in the mirror and see that in my eyes. But I would ignore it and they would only see rage and contempt, never sadness.  
My father rose from the table and he left quickly. My mother looked up a little surprised but went right back to her meal, not that she was really eating. I rose and went after my father. He had gone to his trophy room. I heard him softly crying. I shook my head. Did he know she was going to leave? Why didn't he say anything then? Why didn't he promise so many things and this time make them come true? I suddenly became very angry and I wanted to shout to him all I thought he ought to do. But instead I ran away. I ran and ran, what seemed far away to a small boy. It was funny, the times I acted my age were only when I was crying and afraid. The other times, you would think I was an adult. My father had hired tutors and I was far ahead of anyone close to my age and even some high schoolers. I hated that too. I wanted a chance to be a little kid. To not have to worry about how much I could read and comprehend. I wanted a chance to sit down and watch cartoons and play with toys and run and have fun with other kids. But instead I never had that, I only watched it from afar and I never got to touch it.  
The next morning my father left for work as usual and then sometime later that day, my mother left, she didn't even say good bye. I remember that day so clearly. Only one other day comes clearer to my mind than the day my mother left me, the saddest day of my life. It was a bright and sunny day, the weather not matching the sad events that would forever change me. I rose early and ran to see her. She was humming softly when I entered. She turned to me and smiled warmly.  
"Good morning darling." Her sweet voice put happiness in my face.  
"Hello mommy. Can we eat breakfast together today?" Usually my mother ate a late breakfast in her room, but she was up very early today.  
"That would be just wonderful," she continued humming and then she brought her head abruptly to face me, a flood of tears in her shining blue eyes. She quickly hugged me tightly and stroked my back.  
"Darling Malcolm, I do love you so, please don't forget that." She stepped back and I was terribly confused. How could I forget that? Why was she crying? She saw the confusion in my eyes and she laughed lightly.  
"Don't worry Malcolm. Mother is just having an emotional morning." She turned to her balcony and then back to me, a worried look on her face. "But it is a beautiful day isn't it. Why don't we go for a walk before breakfast? Would you like that?" I nodded quickly and she took hold of my tiny hand and led me outside. The servants wore looks of surprise to see mother up and about so early. She simply smiled at them all and they went back to their work.  
We left the mansion and welcomed the crisp morning breeze. We walked out into the woods and came upon a small cottage I had never seen before. She stared at it longingly. A yellow light poured out onto the porch. I saw a small smile form on my mother's lips.  
"Mommy? Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly. She shook her head slowly, and gazed down at me, then back to the cottage. It was as if a battle was going on inside of her. Her eyes filled with confused thoughts.  
"I'm fine Malcolm, just trying to understand something, that's all." She sighed heavily and we continued on our walk.  
She told me all about life before she met my father. Suitors lined up down the street, she said with a giggle. And then her eyes turned dark and she told me something I will never forget.  
"There was someone else before your father. He was perfect, wonderful, handsome, but one thing wasn't good enough for my father. The man I loved was poor, he worked hard for the little he had and my father was disgusted with him. He forbade me from ever seeing him and I was forced to marry your father. But Malcolm, you must promise that you will never tell your father any of this. He thinks that I chose him over all the others. But the truth is that my father chose him for me and forced me to live with a man I hated. I don't know how I survived all these years. Your father tries to buy my love and yes that makes me happier but not happy. He has never tried to show me any emotion or tenderness.  
"But soon that will be different… It has to change, it must..." She trailed off and she suddenly stopped in the middle of the path. She knelt down and placed her hands on my shoulders. She looked deep into my eyes and searched for my understanding.  
"No matter what happens in the near future, always remember that I love you. Promise me that you will remember that." I looked into her eyes and saw the deepest sadness I had ever seen in my mother's eyes. Tears escaped my eyes and I felt them fall onto my chest.  
"Mommy, what are you talking about? I don't understand. You're scaring me!" She smiled through her tears and picked me up into her arms. She carried me the rest of the walk. All the while she sang to me. Her beautiful voice filling my ears and sending me off to a sound sleep, but when I awoke she would be gone and so would my heart.

[rest of the chapters and the epilogue are separate]  
  
  
[The Doll House][3]  
(my VC Andrews site)  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://fadedrosepetals.com
   [3]: http://fadedrosepetals.com/raven



	3. Learning to Hate, Learning to Love

**Planting The Seed** The Story of Malcolm   
Author : K. Sepsey  
Email : [fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com][1]  
Websites : [faded rose petals][2] | [The Doll House : VC Andrews][3]  
Intro : This is a VC Andrews fanfic, all characters are copyright to her and her trust.  
I make no claims on them. I was just inspired to write and this is what came about.  
Many Spoilers for the Dollanganger series!!!  
  
  
  
**Chapter Two** Learning To Hate, Learning to Love

My father found her note and the second he read it he crumpled it between his fingers and threw it at the wall. He stormed out of the house. I ran over and picked it up. I laid it out and read it carefully.

_"Dearest Malcolm,  
I loved you so much and I never wanted to hurt you, but I can't  
bear to be in that house with that man who is never there and never  
gives me what a woman needs to survive. I am only saying goodbye  
to you, darling. I will miss you greatly, I am sorry for all of this,  
please forgive me, but I must go.  
Love, Mother"_

I stared at the note and began to wail. I cried and cried for what seemed like days. Finally my father returned and began yelling at me, saying it was my fault she had left. I just stared at him, not believing what he was saying.  
"You know why she left, don't you? You were at her night and day, pestering her with questions and silliness. She had to escape from you! Now she has gone and left us both. Look what you have done!" His voice thundered and he pulled back his large hand and slapped me across the face. I went flying across the room and landed in a corner. I tried to get up but he was there again. He grabbed me and dragged me to my room. He locked me in and I cried the loudest I had ever cried in all of my five years.   
The next morning a servant unlocked the door and brought me downstairs to eat. My father had already left. I was glad. I didn't want to see him anyway. He didn't know that I had read her note and knew that she loved me. But I still felt betrayed. If she loved me so much, why did she leave? Why didn't she take me too? I decided it was because she was a deceitful woman and was never to be trusted. I don't know how I came to that conclusion, but it had something to do with something my father had told me, about women.  
"No woman can be trusted, Malcolm. And most of all, those with beautiful faces and curvy seductive bodies." He said this with such fire in his eyes. I cowered back. I couldn't meet his gaze. I turned from him and went to my room to think of the woman who had already betrayed me and how much it had hurt me. Even mothers betrayed you, and I began to truly hate her name.  
On the night of her leaving I had started a journal, I wrote and wrote that night as I cried. I held onto it tightly, and treasured it like nothing else. Every night I wrote in it. I wrote of my hatred and my pleasures. It would be my confession book and I was sure someone would learn plenty from it someday. Someday, they will carry on my name and my business. But for now, I knew that soon I'd be in control and have everyone under my thumb, someday, soon, very soon.  
After my mother left, my father changed. In little ways at first, and I didn't notice but soon I did. And I grew afraid. He always told me it was my fault for her leaving. All my fault. I had chased her away. He would rant and rave about it and finally leave me alone for a while. Whenever I had done something to anger him, the punishments were severe. The whip was my form of torment. And the attic. My first real whipping took place because he had found out I was smoking his tobacco. Delete> outside at the back of the house. I never knew how he found out; my guess was that the servants told him. But nevertheless, he found out and I was punished. He whipped me harshly and blood ran from my back. He locked me in the attic to learn the ways of the Lord and repent for my sins. I was in the attic for what seemed like days, and I explored. I found old pictures of my beautiful mother and now I looked at her differently. She seemed so kind and gentle, but I knew differently. I hated her so much! I hoped that she was suffering as I was. With cuts bleeding, I nearly suffocated in that airless hot attic, but I survived, that was the first thing I learned to do, survive.  
That day in the attic, was one of many. My father had made me go to school in that attic. Tutors were paid handsomely to teach me all the lessons my father thought necessary for my existence. I would stare longingly outside. Out of those dormer windows. I could see for miles, hear children's laughter, and see them running about. Oh how I longed to be out there on those hot summer days, or on those cold winter ones. Whatever the season, I was stuck in the attic. No breaks like normal school. At nights I would write of my torturous long days in the attic schoolroom. Where my tutors were allowed to strike me, actually they were ordered to do it. I endured the pain, knowing that one day it would all end and I would get my revenge. I would show them all what heartless and cruel really was. That was the thought that kept me going. The only thought.  
As I grew up I learned more and more. I learned about my father's business and about life. But all in all my childhood was tragic. I was never happy and the fond memories were few. The only time anything was happy was before my mother left. She took all the sunshine away with her when she slipped out of our lives. She took the warm glow of love out of my world and left me empty. I was never going to let myself be trapped by a woman, never. But I grew up and started to learn and lust and soon I forgot my vow.  
My father grew less and less angry with me for my mother leaving, and soon he was a completely changed man. I had no idea why. He seemed happier and more like a schoolboy. He showed up less and less at the office until his attendance ceased all together. One day, coming back from a meeting, I stopped in to talk to him in his suite. I wanted to know why he wasn't at the office and that I felt like I was handling a lot more than I should. But when I got there, I found that all of his clothes and luggage were gone. I spun around and marched downstairs.  
"Where is my father?" I demanded of one of the servants.  
"Why, Mr. Foxworth has left with his fiancé to be married and then they are off to honeymoon." She said all this with an idiotic curiosity in her eyes, saying I should have been the first to know.  
"Did he leave a note or a number where he could be reached?" I asked, getting angrier with every passing moment.  
"No, sir. He said he'd write soon to let you know how things are going. Would you like anything else sir?" She looked at me closely and I shook my head. She left and went back to her duties.

At first I didn't believe that he had just left, just like my mother. But all this time he had been seeing someone? Is that why his attendance at the office had been so scarce? Suddenly I felt very stupid. I prided myself on being so wise and yet I had missed this. I walked hurriedly into my father's office, which was soon to be mine. I took out some paperwork and began to get some of it done. But my mind was a mess and I couldn't concentrate. My father had remarried and this woman would surely get some of this fortune. I wouldn't get as much as I had hoped. And now she would be living in this house! My world was being turned upside down yet again.  
I rose quickly and left the house. I took a short walk and came to my pond. Now I could skip the rocks and I did that a few times, but grew tired of it. I sighed deeply and looked around me.  
"How could I have grown up in this world of riches and carefree dreams, and missed out on everything? I just missed it." I whispered to myself. I walked back to the house and decided to go out. I grabbed my coat and left instructions with the servants to be prepared for a late dinner. I got into my car and drove to town. I stopped at a local club and sat at the bar. I sat next to this beautiful blonde woman and I said hello.  
"Hello, and how are you this evening?" She turned to me, her eyes glowing with desire. She smiled seductively; little did she know that she didn't have to do that. I smiled back at her.  
"I've never seen you here before? Are you new in town or something?" She took a sip of her drink and eyed me closely.  
"No, I live nearby, just never been in here. Would you like dinner? I haven't eaten yet." Her eyes lit up quickly and that pleased me. I felt a warmth growing in my chest and it traveled down and surprised me with its fierceness.  
"I'd love that. Shall we leave now?" She asked and I realized that I didn't even know her name.  
"What's your name?" I looked into her eyes and I was lost. Lost in my passion and desire.  
"It's Lauren. And you?" She picked up her coat and I helped her put it on. I inhaled her sweet scent and rubbed her arm gently as I finished helping with her coat.  
"My name's Malcolm." We left and headed to my home. She was so impressed and awestruck, like she hit it big. I laughed at her enthusiasm. She turned to me and asked me the most obvious question.  
"So you're pretty rich, huh? A Foxworth." She nodded to the mansion and smiled, "I always thought this was a grand house. Is it even grander inside?" She asked with glee. I nodded and led her in. The servants were ready with dinner and we sat down to an exquisite dinner of luscious entrees and decadent desserts. She moaned after each bite, exclaiming about its perfect taste. I smiled and lost myself in her beauty.  
"Would you like a tour of the house?" I asked her, already knowing the answer. She nodded quickly and I escorted her to all of the rooms and I saved the best and most important room for last, my mother's. When she saw it she gasped at its beauty. She stepped in and twirled around like a ballerina.  
"This is my mother's old room, before she left. Isn't it beautiful? That bed was hand made and every expense was taken to make it as beautiful and lovely as possible. She loved this room and spent so many hours in it. She left me when I was only five years old." As I said all this she looked sad and then I smiled.  
"But that was years ago. And now it's ours." She opened her eyes widely and I laughed. Then she settled into a seductive posture and she walked slowly over and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately. I held her tighter and she responded by stroking my back and reaching down to grab my buttocks. I moaned with pleasure and she took off my sport coat. She led me over to my mother's bed and we lay beside each other, underneath the swan head with its ruby eye staring down at us, and its wings hugging us protectively. We kissed and groped each other and finally we are both naked and exploring each other's bodies. I felt myself grow hard against her and that made her smile with eager sexual want. Finally I entered her and a feeling of utter joy and pleasure traveled throughout my body and I let out a loud moan as I rocked softly. Soon we are both moaning in unison and finally the high was reached and we both lay there, gasping for air. I embraced her and kissed her hair softly.  
I looked about the room and my eye caught the place where I spied on my mother years ago. I started to remember and I forgot about everything else. My mind traveled over time to when I first saw her here with her lover, I realized that a tear was rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and looked to the woman beside me. She was sleeping soundly. I smiled to myself and I started to think a beautiful woman in my life wasn't so bad and I began to hum to myself as I fell asleep, dreaming of a better tomorrow.

We continued dating and spending more and more time with each other. And I fell more and more deeply in love with this beautiful creature. She was everything I ever needed and I held on to that with an iron fist. She would make me the happiest I had ever been and ever would be. We spent our days lounging in the swan bedroom and speaking of our pasts and what we had hoped as children. Her laugh was mesmerizing and I got caught up in it. Her smile never seemed to leave her face. Had I brought that never-ending smile to her lovely face? I hoped so, I really did. I wanted to know that I could bring someone else's life joy instead of pain. And maybe I did.  
I had asked to see Lauren's home. She looked down and then back up to me. Her eyes full of fears and I held her close to me. Mumbling in her hair that I was sorry for bringing up a painful subject. But she shook her head.  
"It isn't that. It isn't anything painful. I'm just embarrassed. My home isn't anything as fancy as Foxworth Hall and I don't want you to see it. I don't want you to rethink your decision of me being your lover. I wasn't brought up in riches and the proper society." She looked at me hopefully. I just smiled.  
"The only reason I wanted to see your home is that I thought I was being too domineering in keeping us here all of the time. But if you'd rather I didn't see it than that's fine. But I want you to know that I would never look down on you and shun you because you didn't mingle with the right people. I love you for you, Lauren and I am never letting you go." I hugged her tightly and she clung to me, as if she was afraid I was lying. I stroked her long golden hair and she lifted her face to mine. Her blue eyes were flooded with love and gratefulness. She was perfect. She was my perfect match. We were going to make a wonderful life together.

The next day Lauren and I ate breakfast on the back patio. She was so full of life and hopes. I never knew anyone like her. She filled my life with the sunlight my mother had taken away. I was so happy and in love, finally I knew what they spoke of in novels. I knew the feeling of walking on air. She felt it too. And she told me one day exactly how she felt and right then, on that day, I knew that my father was wrong and so was I. There were beautiful women to trust. I knew there were!  
"Malcolm, I need to talk to you." She had said and I followed her outside and we walked to the pond. She turned to me and I felt her blue eyes search mine. What she found there must have pleased her very much, because she smiled.  
"Darling, I want you to know that I'm not here with you because you are rich. I'm with you because I love you and I get lost in your beautiful blue eyes." She stopped and stroked my hair. I held her hand in mine and stroked it gently. She smiled at me and planted a kiss on my cheek.  
"And if we ever talk about a life time commitment, I will do anything to prove to you that I am not here for your money. I love you Malcolm, I really do." She whispered and we embraced. I felt her warmth and I closed my eyes to remember this moment for the rest of my life. Then she giggled and I saw her taking off her clothes and I did the same. She dove into the pond and I followed. We swam and for a moment we were in heaven, pure heaven.  
"Malcolm!" She shouted from across the pond. I looked up and smiled.  
"Yes, darling." She swam smoothly over to me and was soon in my embrace.  
"Never give me up, promise?" She looked hopefully in my eyes and I saw all the love that she felt for me and I felt myself melt in her arms.  
"I'll never give you up, not in a million years." She smiled widely and I pick her up and carry her to the side of the pond. She looked deeply in my eyes and for a second she is lost, I see it. She is lost and scared, but it passed and she smiled again.  
"I love you, Malcolm Neal Foxworth."   
"I love you too, Lauren Diane Peyton." I kissed her quickly, then longer and more fiercely. Soon we were holding each other urgently and driving away all of the uncertainties that threatened to break into our world of happiness.

The next morning I left early and went to the closest jewelry store. I picked out a beautiful diamond engagement ring for Lauren. I had it wrapped in pink foil paper and topped with a silver bow. I held it protectively in my hands as I walked back to my car. Today was the day I would change forever, love had softened me and I was so happy. On the drive home I actually sang to myself. Something I used to do with my mother. When I arrived home, Lauren was sitting in the foyer reading a book. She looked up and smiled.  
"Now, where did you get off to so early this morning?" She rose and walked over to embrace me. She then saw the gleeful look in my eyes. Her eyes turned suspicious.  
"What are you up to? Tell me right this instant!" She demanded playfully.  
I bent down on one knee and saw her eyes widen with shock and happiness. She stood there staring down at me and a tear trickled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and smiled.  
"Lauren Diane Peyton, would you do me the honor of being my bride?" I held out the tiny box with the ring inside, she took the box and she knelt to the ground in front of me and hugged me tightly.  
"Yes, yes, yes. I'll marry you, I promise to make you happy until the day I die." She looked at me and now the tears were flowing freely. I wrapped my arms about her and rocked her softly. We were like that until a servant came by and asked us if we were all right.  
"Yes, on the contrary we are doing fabulous. We are going to be married!" I announced with the most pride I ever felt in all my life. The servant smiled and scurried off to announce it to the rest of the staff. I looked to Lauren who was now standing beside me. She was glowing with so much happiness.  
"I'm going to make you happy, I promise. Every day will be filled with sunshine and every night will be filled with lovely passion." She smiled happily when I said that. Then I noticed that she hadn't opened the box yet. I reached for it and I opened it for her. I pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger. She stared at it in awe.  
"It's so beautiful, Malcolm. Thank you so much." She leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. She let a smile widen her lips and she suddenly realized what just happened. Her body quivered with excitement and she twirled around with her arms outstretched. She giggled loudly and I caught her in my embrace. She looked at me lovingly and then it all it her.  
"Shall we set a date? We'll have to have an engagement party! Or should we just go get married now!" Her voice was filled with excitement. I laughed softly and held her close to me, never wanting to let her go.  
"Whatever you wish, I'll make it come true." I whispered.

We began plans for a small but elegant dinner party to announce our engagement. Lauren was excited about it all day. She went out and bought a very beautiful white silk dress that shimmered with every movement she made. She boasted about the price, she had someone make it for her. I smiled with giddiness. She was telling the truth! She had the chance to spend my money on herself and she still tried to shop for a bargain. She really did love me. And not for my money. She loved me for who I was. She did! I ran to her and lifted her into my arms. I twirled her about and she laughed loudly. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. I was happy, so very happy.  
I had tried to contact my father with the news, but he was busy on his own honeymoon. I smiled instead of scowled at this, because soon I would be on my own honeymoon and unaware of others in my life, except for Lauren. My sweet loving Lauren. She had changed my life. Just by being the only happiness in my world. I had even stopped writing in my journal. I didn't feel the need to write my hatred and contempt, because I didn't have any. I was on a high cloud far up in the sky where no one could hurt me. I practically danced out into the foyer to greet our guests. Then something occurred to me, I had never met her parents. What was I thinking? She hadn't met my father because he was away, so I forgot about needing to meet hers. The thought disappeared with the night's events. But I would speak to her later about it. Nothing was to ruin the announcement of our engagement. 

"Darling," I asked her that night as we lay in the swan bed, "why haven't I met your parents? It just occurred to me that you never mentioned them, I guess we were so caught up in our wonderful romance." I smiled at her as I thought of the last month. It was wonderful. The most wonderful time I had ever spent in my life. But her eyes clouded and she almost glared at me, but caught herself.  
"They don't want anything to do with me. That's why you haven't met them." She choked back a sob, and turned from me, staring off into space. Next her voice came weak and hollow.  
"They disowned me when I was a teenage girl. Malcolm, I need to tell you something, and I hope you don't hate me for it." She stated hoarsely. My heart stopped and I felt my stomach turn. I could only nod. Of course this was too perfect for me. I didn't deserve anything like this. I deserved nothing good. Nothing at all.  
"My mother remarried when I was eight years old. The man was mean and heartless. He cheated on my mother and he beat us both. That's how I got that scar on my side." She paused to point at it. I remembered it and when I had asked her about it she said she couldn't remember. Now I learned that some monster had done it to my precious Lauren. If I found out he was alive I would kill him. She saw the look of hatred in my eyes and quickly brought her hand to my face.  
"He's dead, he died about six months ago, in prison. He was there for murdering my mother's newborn and abusing me. But that's not the worst of it. By the time I was twelve, I looked pretty much as I do now, maybe a little thinner, but basically the same. He started to look at me differently and one night he came in my room and..." She broke off and began to sob. I embraced her quickly. I already knew what she was going to say. She had lost her virginity to that monster! She wiped her tears quickly and jerked her head up to look at me. She shuddered and went on.  
"I got pregnant. My mother didn't believe me when I told her the father was her perfect husband. She slapped me and called me a liar. I, um, I never had the baby." Her head bowed down and she shook her head with new sobs. "They killed my baby, Malcolm, they killed my baby! A doctor did it; he took my baby out and left me empty. He was one of the few who were willing to do it. Then I was blamed for the cost and I ran away. I saw my mother about a year after that and she stared right into my eyes and glared. Then she walked passed me, her head high. I never saw her again. I was glad he went to jail. My mother finally reported him, but soon after that he killed her. But he didn't get away with it. I'm glad for that, if not for anything else." She embraced herself and started to shake. I brought her a blanket and went downstairs to get her some tea. She fell asleep in my arms and I vowed that her life would be filled with nothing but happiness and sweet times from now on. I stroked her hair gently and we fell asleep. I feared it was the only time she was at peace.  
During that night, visions of the monster that haunted Lauren flitted in and out of my dreams. I saw him smirking and laughing at her pain. Anger infected me and I woke with a start. I stared into the darkness and slowly got out of bed. I was shaking terribly and I decided to go for a short walk. Somehow I wandered back to that cottage my mother and I had passed by and stared at the night before she left. I stared at it wondering what was so interesting about it, why did she stop and stare at it? Curiosity overcame me and I slowly crept up to the porch. It looked as though no one had lived there for years, still I knocked. After a moment I tried the knob. The door opened slowly. I quickly stepped in and I tried my luck in flipping a switch. A dull yellow light filled the room. I looked about the old cottage. Something was familiar about it. I couldn't seem to put my finger on why...  
Then I realized what it was. My mother's perfume filled the air. The realization of that caused me to feel faint. Almost sick to my stomach at the knowledge that my mother had been in this little house. But I didn't know why. I continued to search through the cottage and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then I walked down the hall and there I was, standing in the back bedroom. My mother's picture framed in beautiful carved ceramic was sitting on the night table. I must have been sitting there on the bed staring at it for hours. The sun began streaming through the curtains. That's when I realized that this must have been her home for a while, maybe a long while after she left me. She had been here, she was so near me, but remained far away... Why?

[rest of the chapters and the epilogue are separate]  
  
  
[The Doll House][3]  
(my VC Andrews site)  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://fadedrosepetals.com
   [3]: http://fadedrosepetals.com/raven



	4. Mother

**Planting The Seed** The Story of Malcolm   
Author : K. Sepsey  
Email : [fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com][1]  
Websites : [faded rose petals][2] | [The Doll House : VC Andrews][3]  
Intro : This is a VC Andrews fanfic, all characters are copyright to her and her trust.  
I make no claims on them. I was just inspired to write and this is what came about.  
Many Spoilers for the Dollanganger series!!!  
  
  
  
**Chapter Three** Mother

I spent the night in that cottage, desperately trying to connect the dots. I lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling trying to remember that night. Trying to figure out the missing piece. I tried to understand that painful look in her eyes. Why had she looked so sad? What was going on in her life? So many questions ran through my mind. I tried to sort through them, looking for the answers.  
I sat up and my eyes flitted from one object to another. How long had she been here? When was she here? Why was she ever hear? I lept from the bed and began rifling through drawers and boxes, only to come up with knick-knacks and useless stationary. Empty envelopes and old perfume bottles littered the floor, by the time I was finished going through her bedroom. I stepped over a wooden jewelery box and sat down on the bed. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that this was mother's home. Her presence was seen in the little tokens of someone's affection, her lovely scent hung everywhere.  
Long after I had thought she left me forever, she had been here. It angered me beyond words. I couldn't think straight, all I could think is that she really was selfish. She wasn't worthy of anything. Then my eyes lit on a adorable teddy bear. It was a gift from my father to me, on the day I was born. The only time he ever lavished me with anything, before I was old enough to realize he actually loved me. I was drawn to the bear, I picked it up and gazed into it's plastic eyes.  
"If only I knew the answers, I might be able to save myself from the same fate..." I whispered to the bear, as if it could really hear me. I gently set the bear down and noticed it had been sitting on a stack of letters. I greedily grabbed them up and sorted through them. None were from my father. As if my mother would actually treasure something from him. They were all from her lover, I quickly realized.  
I gazed upon the postmarks, they were dated before my birth... This is the man she loved before my father. Her lover was the same man. I slowly sat on the cold floor and opened the first letter. It was old, yellowing at the edges, it felt so fragile between my fingers. I felt dirty for looking into my mother's secret life... But I desperately needed to know.  
The first letter was nothing more than romantic promises and a rememberance of their last time together. The second letter read much the same way. I was anticipating the same for the last of the letters, but this one was completely different, and it revealed something that forced my mother to marry my father.

_"Corrine, my one true love,  
I long to be near you again, I can't take this anymore.  
I need you in my life. But I'm afraid that will never be. Your  
father despises me and I will never be good enough in his eyes.  
So I have to say goodbye. I will never forget your lovely face  
or your warm smile. I will never forget you, as long as I live...  
Love, Malcolm"_

I gasped at his name... Had my mother given me _his_ name? Had she wanted a reminder of him so terribly as to name her son that? I started to put the letter away when a tiny object fell out of the envelope, the sound echoed throughout the old cottage. I slowly picked it up. It was a ring, with a microscopic diamond perched at the top. This is the ring he must have given her, probably all he could afford. My mother had love for another man, she was tortured. I suddenly felt sorry for her.  
I stuffed the letter back in it's place and picked up the last letter in the pile. This one had no postmark, and it was addressed to her father. The from address was her own. I ripped it open and there, in my mother's handwriting was the truth about everything, about me, about her lover, and about my father. A truth that would never reach her father, an unsent letter.

_"Father,  
I am writing this hoping to gain the strength and courage to actually  
send it, so if you are reading this now, I've already vanished from  
your life, and will never return._

I don't love Garland, I don't even know him. And I never want to. He  
has more money than he could possibly know what to do with, he could  
never find the time to deal me affection. And I need that in my life.

I'm in love with another, and I will never stop. No matter how much  
you disapprove and rant and rave. I love him. And I have news that  
will hurt you and disappoint you, but I don't care. I'm pregnant and  
we plan to marry.  
Goodbye Daddy."

Pregnant? What had happened to the child? Did I have a sibling somewhere? I had to know. I had to find out. And I had to know exactly why my mother was here for so long. All of a sudden years of angry feelings melted away and I wanted to know her even more. I still loved her deeply after all these years. Would I ever find all the answers?

I left the cottage quickly and hurried back home. I ran directly to my office and looked through old papers, files, phone numbers, and profiles, trying to find an old friend of my mother's. Anyone who could connect her to this man. Soon I was dozing in my chair. And dreams invaded...  
I saw my mother, she was smiling a beautiful smile, and her arms were outstretched, awaiting my arrival. I ran to her, and I was a little boy again. She swung me up in the air and her lover moved in beside her. He gazed at her lovingly and leaned in to kiss her gently. She giggled lightly and handed me to him. He took me in his strong arms and lifted me over his shoulders. My mother laughed at us running across a field. She ran after us and then the sky turned dark. My father appeared and grabbed onto my mother and I, and my mother's lover faded away. Gone was the bright smile my mother gave and gone were my joyous giggles. We were again in darkness...  
"Malcolm, Malcolm, wake up." I woke to see Lauren's perfect face. She grinned, and then tried to take on a chastizing look. I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes.  
"Malcolm, have you been in here all night? You really shouldn't be working so much. You work enough as it is. Take it easy. Besides we have things to plan." She opened a book and pointed at dresses and invitations. I was barely acknowledging what she chose and she soon grew tired of trying to get my attention.  
"I think you should go up and take a nap. I don't want to discuss this with you when you can't even pay attention." She said this all with a light and cheery voice, playfully mocking my tired state.  
"Okay, darling. I'm really very sorry." I yawned and slowly climbed the stairs to rest. However, I couldn't rest. I needed to know. I couldn't go on without knowing the truth. I desperately needed to find my mother. I knew that only she could supply the answers. I went to my father's study and started my search. He had to have gathered some information on my mother. He would be the type to do that.  
The room was a mess by the time I finished. I looked up at my father's portrait and glared at him. He had been so cruel to both my mother and I. I almost began screaming at the painting when I noticed an end table that I hadn't gotten to. I opened the drawer and there was a key. I held it before my eyes and wondered what it was to. Then I heard Lauren's voice.  
"Malcolm! Malcolm! Hurry!" I shoved the key in my pocket and rushed from the room. I found Lauren at the bottom of the stairs and she had a look of glee on her face. I stopped short, expecting there to be trouble, but I was taken aback by the expression on her face. My reaction made her smile widen.  
"Now, Malcolm my dear, I'm afraid to ask, but I think I've caught you with your hand in the cookie jar, so to speak... What have you been up to?" She brought her arms around my neck and her lips to mine. She pressed her body into mine and I held her tightly. I was tempted to carry her up the stairs and make sweet love to her beneath the eye of the beautiful swan, but she caught my intentions before I made a move.  
"I have a lot to do sweetheart. No time for play now. Later will be perfect though." She gently whispered in my ear and I gently kissed her neck. I watched her walk off to make the plans for our big day.  
Should I just leave the past where it is? What would be the point of opening up old doors? I was about to leave everything alone and enjoy the present when I recalled having seen something in the cottage. I just glanced at it and moved on, but the key reminded me... I suddenly found myself on the way back to the cottage, perhaps for the last time. Now I would learn everything. I would know why my mother married Garland, and why she left him later. Every secret would be revealed...

I sat there, in her room, on her bed, with the wooden jewelery box on my lap. It's golden lock looked trecherous to me. For some reason my mother had this box, and my father had a key that might fit this lock. I had seen keys for jewel boxes and I thought that's what this was for. I took a trembling hand to the lock and then inserted the key. It turned and the lock opened. I slowly opened the box and looked at a pile of photographs, little notes, and a pair of baby booties. I picked them up and gazed at them. Did they belong to my brother or sister?  
I continued looking through the box, reading the notes, looking at photos of people long since gone. Then I cam to a picture of my father, mother and another man I didn't recognize. My mother looked radiant, but her eyes lacked the brightness I had seen when she was with her lover. I turned the photo around and read the names: Garland, Corrine and Malcolm. I quickly turned the picture back over and looked more closely at the picture. That was her lover, the man who had snuck into her room so many times while she was married to my father. But I thought he was poor? What was he doing here, and looking so chummy with my father?  
With my interest piqued, I looked more closely at the other photos, but none looked out of the ordinary. I set the box aside and when i did, a little piece of the velvet lining shifted and I was able to see that a little strip had been cut. I tore away the fabric and came out with a picture, a letter and a lock of hair. My eyes scanned the picture. It was a newborn baby picture, I quickly turned it over and read the back: This is our son, Malcolm, I named him after you.  
And in that moment, I realized why my father hated me so. I wasn't his son. But why did my mother leave me, why didn't my real father want me with them. That answer would come only too soon...

That night Lauren rattled on about all the preparations she had been making all day. Her voice took on a melody as she spoke of everything. She was so animated about it all, and I was so distant. I hoped she didn't notice. I didn't want her to think I wasn't just as excited... Should I tell her what I discovered today? What would she do. Would she love me any less? No, she wouldn't care. She would love me if she found out I was really a homeless beggar who happened to break into a grand estate. I would tell her, I would.  
"Why do you look so sad tonight? Have you found something you want more than me? Or should I say _someone_?" I heard her voice and turned to her slowly.  
"What?" I asked, not even hearing what she had said.  
"Darling, what is the matter?" She looked concerned, but also, amused, like this was a silly game.  
"I've just been thinking about things, the past mostly..." I trailed off, not really wanting her to know exactly what it was, but I knew she would keep asking. And in the end I would break down and tell her, which is exactly what I wanted her to do.  
"Tell me what's wrong, please." Her soft voice could convince me of anything. I turned to her and led her away from the patio and we were on our way to that cottage.  
"Where are we going?" And I just kept walking, she followed in silence and then I began to tell her what I had found here. She listened without uttering a word. When I finished, she embraced me tightly. I was surprised, but pleased.  
"My poor Malcolm, you've been through too much in this life. I promise that I will only bring you every happiness. I hope to never see you sad again." Then she thought a moment and went to the front door of the cottage. She turned about quickly with something to say.  
"Does your family own this cottage?" I looked confused. Maybe they did, I didn't really know.  
"Maybe your mother stayed here to see you. Maybe she was able to sneak over and watch you play in the yard or walk to the car." Her idea made me happy, but I thought it was a far stretch of the truth. And she sensed that.  
"Have you asked your father about this?" She saw the shake of my head and looked down... I wondered what she was thinking and then she asked one last question.  
"Did you ever think that maybe your father _made_ your mother leave?"  
The thought had never occurred to me. But why would he? Why would he go through all that? Did he want me to hate her so much and love him? He never made any attempt at being nice to me, so why would he start then. Did he find out that my mother was seeing her lover again? And to punish her, he made her leave, without me? So many questions were running through my head and I had no answers, which just frustrated me. Lauren walked over to me and held me tightly.  
"I guess the only choice you have is to ask your father." But I knew I had more choices than that. And I told her about the letter I had found with the photo. She asked me to read it to her.

_"The hardest thing I will ever do is to leave you.  
I stay here at this cottage just so I can get a glimpse  
of you. But I know that my lover waits for me, I never told  
him about you, and it's ridiculous how I'm leaving this letter  
for you, hoping that one day you will find this and stop hating  
me, for I know you must hate me deeply. I didn't want to dessert  
you. I never wanted that. I wish I was strong enough to be with  
the man who was truly your father... But I didn't want to disappoint  
my father. The riches laid before my eyes blinded me to the horrible  
fate that waited for me. And when I realized this, it was all too  
late. You could never possibly be happy with me Malcolm... Garland  
desperately wanted a son, and in that sense, he needs you more than  
I do. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me..."_

"I already know all the answers, I don't need anything thrown in my face to remind me I wasn't wanted by my own mother." I turned away from her and gazed out the window.  
"Malcolm, there must be more to the story than that. Let me see the letter." I handed it to her and she looked up at me.  
"It looks as though she wrote this in a hurry, maybe she had more to say." She wanted me to hope and believe I was loved, but I knew I wasn't.  
"I don't want to hope for something that will never be. I'm not a Foxworth, yet Garland wanted me to be his heir. I know he didn't want it because he cared for me. He just wanted to make my mother miserable. He must have had some hold over her... But I don't want to wonder anymore. Please let's just drop this for now." I looked at her and pleaded with my eyes. She softened and we walked back to Foxworth Hall. Not one more word was ever spoken about that day, but a million thoughts would cross my mind and hers...

I tried my hardest to forget what I knew, our wedding day was quickly approaching and I wanted nothing more than for Lauren to be happy. Complete happiness washed over me whenever she smiled. I had to forget the past to learn to be content with the present. And I would do that for her, I would do anything for her...

[rest of the chapters and the epilogue are separate]  
  
  
[The Doll House][3]  
(my VC Andrews site)  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://fadedrosepetals.com
   [3]: http://fadedrosepetals.com/raven



	5. Our Day in the Sun

**Planting The Seed** The Story of Malcolm   
Author : K. Sepsey  
Email : [fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com][1]  
Websites : [faded rose petals][2] | [The Doll House : VC Andrews][3]  
Intro : This is a VC Andrews fanfic, all characters are copyright to her and her trust.  
I make no claims on them. I was just inspired to write and this is what came about.  
Many Spoilers for the Dollanganger series!!!  
  
  
  
**Chapter Four** Our Day in the Sun

The day of our wedding was beautiful. The sky was such a deep blue, filled with nothing but perfect wisps of clouds. I woke early and began preparations for the day, I ran about making sure the food was made to perfection, the musicians knew the pieces I wished to be played, the flowers were fresh and colorful. I took a peek at Lauren in her beautiful gown. She wore the same one she wore to our dinner party, only she had a train attached and a matching veil. She caught me looking and motioned for me to enter.  
"I don't believe in that silly tradition. I want you to see me before everyone else does. Well, darling, what do you think?" She twirled around with her arms outstretched. She giggled with happiness. I reached out and took her hand. I scanned her eyes and let them look deep into mine.  
"Beautiful, you look beautiful." I whispered to her. I leaned forward and kissed her softly at first then more and more passionately. She stepped back and held my face in her hands.  
"Now, Malcolm, when I stand up there and say I do, I want you to know, I would have signed an agreement to never seek any money from you in the case of a divorce. Just to prove to you, what I'm really after... You." She tapped my nose lightly as she said this. I nodded and I believed her. I knew in my heart that she wouldn't leave and I knew she wasn't after my money.  
"I know, but I'm not going to ask you to do that. I love and trust you. I will never doubt you, never." I kissed her tiny nose and left her to finish getting ready for our special day.  
I waited anxiously as the guests began to arrive. My friends could see the joy in my eyes and they were genuinely happy for me. I shook their hands eagerly and they patted me on the back. They handed me wrapped gifts to set in the pile. The pile grew higher and higher, until we had to start another stack in the next room.  
As the time for Lauren to come down the stairs and walk down the aisle drew near, my heart began to pound and I began to worry that this was all a dream and I would soon wake up and realize my life was empty of love. I squirmed at the altar and shifted nervously. Just waiting to wake up. But then I saw her. She walked gracefully down the flower filled aisle and smiled at me. I sighed in relief. She was here, we were really together and now we would be forever. I clutched our matching wedding rings in my pocket and felt all the panic flood away. She stepped forward and took my hand. All the minister said faded away, all I saw was her perfect smooth face, and her smiling blue eyes. She seemed to feel the same way for she clung to my hand, to make sure she was really standing next to me.  
"Malcolm……….. Malcolm?" The minister asked me in a whisper.  
"What, oh yes, yes." I took out the rings and I slipped it on her small finger. She stared into my eyes the whole time. I did the same as she put the ring on my finger. We said our "I dos" and kissed, we lost ourselves in that kiss. Everyone around us faded away, the applause drowned out. Finally we both had found happiness. And we held onto that with our strongest grips, both unwilling to let it go.

I carried her up to our swan bedroom; she laughed at my traditions. But I did it anyway. She stroked my hair and gazed upon me in wonder, like she couldn't believe we were here. I kissed her tenderly to let her know that we were here, together and happy.  
"You've made me the happiest I could ever hope to be. And I never want that to end. Never." I said in a soft voice and I laid her down on the bed and she began to undress. I waited for her to finish and she stood before me. I gazed upon her perfect body and brought her to my lap. I held her close; stroking her breast and feeling myself grow hard. I picked her up and we moved back to the bed. I slipped in between her legs and we rocked slowly at first, then faster and faster. Her eyes were full of love and desire. Our lovemaking was the best it ever was that night. And at its end we curled up in each other's arms, glad to be there, glad to be where we were both safe and wanted. I kissed her long golden locks and let my fingers run through it. She moaned in her sleep and I held her tighter, trying to convince myself that this was going to last. It was, it had to, it just had to...

The next morning, we woke to a cloudy sky and slight rain. I stared out at the coming storm, while Lauren slept on. I stood up and went to the balcony doors. I slowly opened them and stepped out into the rain. I looked up at the sky and welcomed the rain. I let it drench my body.  
"I'm happy, dear Lord, don't take it away." I turned to go back inside and saw Lauren lying there peacefully. Her chest rising and falling with every breath. After showering and dressing, I decided to make her a grand breakfast. I ran downstairs and set about making her the most glorious meal she had ever seen. I was halfway through preparing the meal when I heard a maid scream. I ran toward the scream. I met her in the hallway, she was crying hysterically.  
"What? What is it?" I demanded impatiently. She only shook more and pointed toward the swan bedroom. My breath caught in my throat and I slowly walked through the doorway. Lauren was lying in bed, but her eyes were open wide and glassy. So glassy. I stepped toward her and saw the blood forming in between her thighs. I screamed the most hideous scream that rang through the Virginia hills. I fell to my knees and started trembling with my sobs.  
"Nooooo!" I shouted at the ceiling. I ran to her and picked her up in my arms. I rushed her out to our pond and laid her down at the bank. I snuggled in beside her and held her close, my tears kept coming. I couldn't make them stop. I cried and cried and finally I fell asleep holding her.

The police found me holding her. They tore her away from me, I shouted, and demanded to go with her. The officer just shook his head and led me back to my house. I would find out later that she had many problems with her health since the illegal abortion. She had suffered many symptoms but chose to deny it. But I didn't blame her, I blamed that monster of a stepfather. I entered my house, my big lonely house. I sat in the swan bedroom for days until I finally realized what this was. God had punished me. I was living in sin and he wanted me to know what happens to those who stray from the path. I shook my head and cried new tears. Only these weren't for me and my pain, they were for Lauren. I had sinned and she had suffered. I killed her, not some infection. I did it! God was punishing me. Oh God! Why?

[rest of the chapters and the epilogue are separate]  
  
  
[The Doll House][3]  
(my VC Andrews site)  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://fadedrosepetals.com
   [3]: http://fadedrosepetals.com/raven



	6. My Sky Turned Gray

**Planting The Seed** The Story of Malcolm   
Author : K. Sepsey  
Email : [fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com][1]  
Websites : [faded rose petals][2] | [The Doll House : VC Andrews][3]  
Intro : This is a VC Andrews fanfic, all characters are copyright to her and her trust.  
I make no claims on them. I was just inspired to write and this is what came about.  
Many Spoilers for the Dollanganger series!!!  
  
  
  
**Chapter Five** My Sky Turned Gray

During the month that followed Lauren's death, I did not repent and I did not follow the good path. I was worse, much worse. My father was still away on his honeymoon. He was happy and young again, while I sat in our dark mansion, growing older. I chased women and took them to my bed, only to discard them in the morning. They would glare hatefully into my eyes when I had them escorted out the front door, but I only glared harder. My actions only pleased me more. I could forget about the sadness that God saw fit to enter my life. Only, every time I walked by the Swan bedroom, our bedroom, did my heart ache. I would take out my framed picture of my dear sweet Lauren and remember how happy we were to be. I had that room closed and locked. No one was to enter it, no one!  
I began to become consumed by my business. I barely came home. Most of the servants were let go and I hired some new ones. I couldn't bear the look in their eyes when they gazed upon me with such pity. I didn't need their pity! The new servants knew nothing about me or my private life and that was good. I didn't want anyone to know, and none of my family ever knew. The only people who did were those few friends I had invited to the wedding. And they were too afraid to mention it to anyone.  
I dove into business deals and contracts. I soon came across a well-respected businessman by the name of Winfield. He spoke of his daughter a great deal, Olivia. He said that his wife had died and left him to raise a girl. He bragged about her skills as a bookkeeper and her head for money and business. I merely thought it was all talk from an adoring father. But I was soon proven wrong. He hinted at my meeting his daughter, she hadn't been on many dates, if at all. So I agreed, more out of curiosity about his truth telling then in meeting his daughter.  
I arrived at their home early, wanting to talk about some stock prices with Mr. Winfield. One thing that my father had taught me and had stuck with me was to respect my elders. And I did, very well. We sat and chatted about numerous things, when I noticed that he was looking over to the doorway. I turned to see a very plain woman, the exact opposite of my mother and my beloved bride. I smiled with relief. She was perfect. Not beautiful to distract me or turn me into a weak man, and I had heard from her father how practical and business minded she was. And as an up-and-coming important man in business, I needed a wife and a family. I stood and held out my hand.  
"Hello, Miss Winfield." She took my hand; her hand was almost as large as mine was. She was tall too, only a mere inch below me. She saw the amazed look in my eyes and an embarrassment flooded her eyes. I knew that look, she wanted to be loved and that could not be when she looked the way she did. I felt sorry for her, but more sorry for myself. For I felt love and I knew how wonderful it was and I had lost it. And now I was forced to forget about love and realize that I wasn't meant to have it.  
We went for a walk and spoke of prices for this and that, and I felt like I was at a meeting in my office with business owners. Only when I looked up and saw this woman, if you could call her that, did I remember where I was. I decided that there would be nothing romantic in my proposal, I would simply treat it as a business deal. She had wealth herself, that I could take charge of as our marriage wore on. And she would be a perfect mistress of the house, keeping everything in order.  
After our walk I invited her to dinner. It went well. I learned more about her and I realized that she would be perfect to add to my household team. I smiled to myself about the idea of this woman in my house; taking care of it and letting nothing get by her. It was going to be like having a superior servant! When I walked her to her door, she paused as if she wanted me to kiss her. I nearly laughed. But I contained myself, barely. She looked disappointed when I walked away. I couldn't think of kissing her, she wasn't attractive to me and I finally realized that having sex with this woman might be a difficult task. I began to rethink my plan. I almost didn't show up the next day to accompany them to church. Olivia's father had invited me. He was eager to get his daughter married off, especially to a well-respected rich man. But the next morning I arrived and we went to the church.  
I could feel all eyes on the Winfields and me. They were staring in shock at her, like why was this man paying any attention to her? It was amusing; I only nodded and smiled at their gazes. We were seated, and I could tell that Olivia was very nervous about my being there. She was really taken with me, I could only assume that she was falling in love with me. After the service, her father had invited me to Sunday dinner, I gladly accepted, deciding it would be the perfect time to ask her to marry me.  
We went for another walk and I was quiet, I am sure that she thought bad news was coming. I had to plan what I was going to say very carefully. She was an intelligent woman and I didn't want to lie to her about the love aspect of the marriage but I didn't want her to think me a cold bastard. So I just opened my mouth to begin, hoping that it came out right.  
"Contrary to what most men believe, a man must have a woman with strength. I'm very impressed with you and I would like to ask your father for your hand in marriage." I didn't dare utter another word, and not once did I say that I loved her, because I didn't. I was still in love with my Lauren and I would be until the day I died. I would try to recreate her in all things I did. Never forgiving myself for my sins. Knowing that if I had never known her, she would be alive and well today.  
Olivia replied after I pointed out another fact as to why we should get married. Her reply came quickly, and I noticed that she was grabbing at this chance as though another one wouldn't come along. And I wasn't sure about that but I knew her chances were few.  
"Good, thank you." I had said, and I knew that that must have taken the wind from her sails. Hopefully she would see that there was no love here, just good business sense. We went in to ask her father and I announced my business proposition to him. But he hit me with a surprising statement.  
"My daughter will come into a sizeable fortune, and I want you to know that this fortune is hers and hers alone. It will be in her name only." I was shocked into silence. Could it be that he saw into my eyes and found my plots? Or was it common sense that Olivia didn't possess?  
"That is how it should be." I lied, after I had put them both in a fright for not answering quickly enough.  
It was my decision to have a small church ceremony in two weeks. I had claimed a need to get back to some pressing business matters. Olivia may not have said anything to anyone, but I could see in her eyes that she was let down. She had wanted a fairy tale wedding and for me to say the words "I love you." But those words were words I would never say to her. I said them to Lauren and I continued to say them to her. I would gaze at her picture and whisper all the things I had wished would be our life. But to Olivia, those words would never be uttered. I had given my heart to Lauren and there it would stay. She was the love of my life and I would cherish her forever. Because of that I would never let myself be kind and warm to Olivia.  
I don't remember the wedding. I forced myself to stand there but I drifted away. I didn't see Olivia at all. I only saw Lauren and our wedding. I was able to say the proper I dos but still keep them very cold and unfeeling, while in my mind my eyes and voice were filled with love for my first wife. Only did I come back to this reality when we were on our way to Foxworth Hall. I began telling her about my home and all the history that it held. She seemed fascinated and I knew she would be more so when she set eyes on it. That's when I realized I had never noticed her eye color. I looked at her and saw that she had gray eyes. Gray? She must really be a hard woman. But I would never let her get the better of me or win any argument. I was always the deciding authority and would continue to be.  
I showed her the house and her room. I gave her a separate room from me. I didn't want to have us sleep in the same bed. I was afraid of brushing against her skin when I was trying to have a peaceful night's rest. She was surprised and hurt by that. I could see it reflected in her eyes. But I didn't care. Nothing in our marriage would be warm or loving. Even the sex I had with her was just the need to plant my seed in her womb. I never had any emotion for her at all. And over time she realized that.

Then my father sent word that he would be returning with his bride, Alicia. I scowled. I didn't want them to be here. I would have to witness the happiness that had been stolen from me. I should have had that happiness. Why was I cheated? I told Olivia the news and made it clear that she would still be in charge of the household decisions. I wouldn't let Alicia try and take that role. She would only be Garland's wife, practically an inanimate object. I had never met her, but I knew she was very young. I didn't tell Olivia that. I would let her be surprised.  
But it turned out that I was the shocked one. Alicia's beauty enchanted me. I was reminded of my first wife. She moved with the same grace and softness. Her laugh was so infectious and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Then my father announced something that infuriated me.  
"Alicia wants to move into the swan bedroom. So I am going to ask the servants to prepare it, it must be in need of air." He laughed at this! He had the nerve to make a joke. Of course he didn't know that I had closed it again after Lauren died in that beautiful bed. He was also surprised to see the balcony back in place. He questioned me harshly. We were alone so his precious new wife didn't hear this side of him.  
"I thought I had ordered the balcony closed off! After your mother's lover used it to sneak into my home!" He yelled heatedly. I stared at him. So he knew he had sneaked in. He was admitting watching her. He caught the look in my eyes and looked away.  
"I want it closed off immediately. We will stay in my old suite until then." He marched away. I stared after him and suddenly realized that this was the first time in months I had been in this room. I looked around, memories flooding me. I sat on the bed and began to sob. Then I thought I had heard something. I looked up and right toward the place where the peephole had been. But I shook my head and returned to my memories. I had had the balcony rebuilt for Lauren. I had forgotten that it was still here. The next day my father hired a carpenter to close it off. I watched from the trophy room and cried.

[rest of the chapters and the epilogue are separate]  
  
  
[The Doll House][3]  
(my VC Andrews site)  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://fadedrosepetals.com
   [3]: http://fadedrosepetals.com/raven



	7. My Sins

**Planting The Seed** The Story of Malcolm   
Author : K. Sepsey  
Email : [fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com][1]  
Websites : [faded rose petals][2] | [The Doll House : VC Andrews][3]  
Intro : This is a VC Andrews fanfic, all characters are copyright to her and her trust.  
I make no claims on them. I was just inspired to write and this is what came about.  
Many Spoilers for the Dollanganger series!!!  
  
  
  
**Chapter Six** My Sins

By this time I had two sons, Mal and Joel. But I never paid them any mind. I wanted Olivia to take care of all that. But in the end I realized that this was a mistake. She spoiled them and they grew up soft and more feminine than masculine. But I didn't want any part of their upbringing. It would remind me of what could have been.  
Then Alicia became pregnant. My father was overjoyed and I was threatened. This new baby would threaten my fortune and I would have to share it with a little baby. I was furious, but said nothing. Alicia glowed when she was pregnant. She was even lovelier, which I couldn't believe. How could this raving beauty be even more so?  
And whenever I caught a chance to gaze at Alicia, I would see Lauren. Her beautiful eyes and the way her face shone when she was happy. I imagined she was my bride and we were having a child. I was so caught up in these fantasies that I almost called her Lauren, but I always caught myself. My heart ached so much and I hated God for doing this to me.  
Alicia was opposite of what Olivia had looked like during her two pregnancies. I thought Olivia noticed that as well and was jealous. She was jealous of everything Alicia had: a man who loved her and wanted to make love to her, beauty and charm. Olivia's last pregnancy had been very difficult and though I tried for a girl, she didn't become pregnant again. We saw doctors and they told us that Olivia wouldn't be able to have any more children. I was extremely upset. And I blamed Olivia. So I stopped coming into her room and barely spoke to her, only when I wanted an update on the household needs.  
But Alicia gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. They named him Christopher Garland Foxworth. Right away my father doted on him and gave him all the love and attention he denied me. I had always craved that adoration from my father but he had never given it to me. He ignored me and only had harsh words for me. I was jealous and angry with this little baby. I was positive that this baby was my father's favorite and would inherit more than I would. But most of all I was saddened that my father couldn't love me the way he loved Christopher.  
Soon after the balcony was closed off, Alicia and my father moved into the swan bedroom, I began to spy on her which only gave way to lust and sin. I wanted her, so help me, I wanted her to love me and to be with me. My father was much too old for her and I always wondered why bother staying with him? In the end I assumed it was for the money. Why couldn't he see that? I often wondered. But soon I would do something that would change everyone's lives forever, a sin that I wish I never committed. A sin that would rock the lives of all my descendants.  
I had tried and tried to get Alicia to willingly go to bed but soon I grew impatient and I tired of waiting for her consent. And I came upon her and had my way with her. She protested the whole time, which only made me want her more. I kept my hand over her mouth for as long as I could but when it was over and I relaxed my grip she let out the most terrifying scream I had ever heard from a woman. My father came pounding in and tried to fight with me, I fought back and he collapsed in pain. Chaos echoed throughout the house and people were rushing in and out. Alicia was escorted from the room and all I remember is that cold hard look in Olivia's eyes. She glared at me like I was some foul creature. I hid my face in my hands and ran from the room.  
My father died, and it turned out Alicia was pregnant, with my child. Olivia was furious and attempted to lay down some rules and prepared the plan to hide my shameful act. I let her think she would succeed in taking charge but I never obeyed her wishes. Olivia's plan involved Alicia being hidden away in a room in the north wing that connected to the attic. She would pretend to leave and then return late at night, and be hidden away. My half brother Christopher would stay with us until Alicia gave birth, then they would be sent away, with money to tide them over. But she would leave behind my child to be raised by Olivia and myself.  
At first I thought this was a ridiculous plan, but then I realized what I could do. I would still have Alicia in the house, and even though Olivia warned me to stay away from her, she really couldn't do anything. I would let her have her day in the sun, and after the baby was born I would dote on it the way I would have doted on any child Lauren gave birth to. I would love that child and give it the life I had wanted for Lauren and I. I would visit Lauren's grave and tell her about the new little baby in my life and to please forgive me for my weakness and sins. I would make it up to her with the love I would give this unborn child. Yes, everything would work out wonderfully...  
During the time Alicia was in the attic, Olivia stuffed pillows under her dresses to keep up the facade of her being pregnant. I thought it silly at first but then realized if anyone was to know this to be our child, Olivia would have to play the part of the pregnant woman.  
I made visits to Alicia in the attic. She thought I was her Garland but I didn't try to tell her who I really was. I didn't obey Olivia's command to stay away from Alicia. I went up to that northern room and I made love to Alicia as my father. Olivia suspected something after Alicia mentioned Garland coming to take her out. But I denied it all and Olivia stopped pestering me about it.  
I grew a little worried for Alicia. She was slipping into madness in that horrid room. Her fragile state was growing more so. How could one person tolerate so much pain without becoming mad? I tried to make her life in that room as comfortable as possible. And I knew that Olivia just wanted to punish poor, sweet Alicia. But I tried to make it better, I did. I didn't want her to be so alone up there. But most of all, I wanted to make it up to Lauren. I didn't want her to hate me. I wanted her to look down from Heaven and know that I was everything she fell in love with. I could never disappoint her. I just wanted her so badly, why was life so cruel!

Soon Alicia gave birth and I looked down on the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. Right away I wanted to name her Lauren, but that would only remind me of my painful secret. So I named her Corrine, after my mother. To remind me of the deception a beautiful woman can accomplish. But I soon forgot why I named her that and I spoiled her. I was more involved in her life than Olivia was and she hated that. She didn't like me ignoring the boys. But I was too in love with this little girl. I made all the decisions concerning her life and I gave her everything her heart desired. But I gave her too much and I realized my mistake when she left me.

[rest of the chapters and the epilogue are separate]  
  
  
[The Doll House][3]  
(my VC Andrews site)  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://fadedrosepetals.com
   [3]: http://fadedrosepetals.com/raven



	8. Betrayed

**Planting The Seed** The Story of Malcolm   
Author : K. Sepsey  
Email : [fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com][1]  
Websites : [faded rose petals][2] | [The Doll House : VC Andrews][3]  
Intro : This is a VC Andrews fanfic, all characters are copyright to her and her trust.  
I make no claims on them. I was just inspired to write and this is what came about.  
Many Spoilers for the Dollanganger series!!!  
  
  
  
**Chapter Seven** Betrayed

As Corrine grew up, she grew more and more beautiful. She already had the charm to captivate any man. And she knew it. But I never noticed any of that. All I saw was my little girl. And I never wanted to see anything else. When my daughter grew into her teen years, we lost our two sons, Mal and Joel. Mal died in a motorcycle accident and Joel died in a skiing accident. Olivia was devastated and furious with my lack of emotion. I would show no one my weakness. No one at all. She cried openly and mourned their deaths like the doting mother she was to them. Corrine recovered quickly and soon was filled with the sunshine she used to be. I was happy about that but Olivia thought her insensitive.  
"Do you expect her to end her life because her brothers are dead? She is a young girl, she deserves to have a carefree life!" I shouted at Olivia after she tried to reprimand Corrine. Olivia retreated into her thoughts and I smiled smugly. Corrine chatted on and on about parties and social events. I welcomed it gladly. She turned into the only sunshine in the house and I longed to be in her light. I never wanted her to leave. I wanted her with me always.  
When we threw our wonderful Christmas parties, Corrine really stood out. Her beauty caught the attention of every young man in the room. She loved the attention and blossomed right before my eyes. She was the most beautiful young lady in the room and the men flocked to her like devoted followers of Christ. I would smile and remember my beloved Lauren and how she captivated me the same way that Corrine did to the many men at the party.  
My mind went back to the elegant dinner party we had thrown to announce our engagement to my friends. She had entered the room and all the eyes of every man at the table filled with appreciation and all the women's eyes filled with envy and admiration. She had been the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I wished we had the chance to marry and have children. My heart ached and I looked over at Olivia who was staring at me with questions in her eyes. I quickly looked down and held the tears behind my eyes. I walked away from the party and quietly entered my office where John Amos was. I looked up in surprise than in anger.  
"What do you think you are doing in here?" I asked gruffly.  
"Don't you see what is going on right before your eyes?" I stared at him impatiently and instead of answering I sat down at my desk and looked through some papers. He marched over to me and slammed his fist down onto my desk.  
"Your precious daughter is a harlot!" He proclaimed with red-hot anger in his face. I nearly pushed him to the ground. I stood up and he cowered away.  
"How dare you come in this office and make these remarks about my daughter. She is a good girl." He smirked and shook his head.  
"You and I both know that she has harlot blood in her, yours and Alicia's." He smiled when he saw the look of shock on my face. How did he know, I thought to myself. Did Olivia tell him everything?  
"Olivia confided in me. She does that more than she does with you." I stared in disbelief. What made him think that I cared whether or not Olivia told me any of her secrets. I shook my head and looked into his eyes.  
"Get out! And don't come back here again." He walked away and I sat down, unable to go back to the party.

A few months later, a surprise landed on our doorstep, my half brother, Christopher, came back into our lives. Olivia was joyous for she had gotten very close to him when Alicia was pregnant and she had to care for him. I smiled knowingly. She was upset with me for spoiling Corrine and she favored her boys and Christopher. I knew why too. She hated looking at Corrine, it reminded her of what she would never have.  
But over the months something occurred that both of us were too blind to see. Something sinful and wicked was happening before our eyes. Olivia's cousin who had come to live and serve us, John Amos, had tried warning us both. But we dismissed him, claiming it was just a family bond. But we were proven wrong. One day Corrine and Christopher came to us with a shocking request.  
"You expect us to accept this? You are sinners! You can not be married!" I looked at Corrine and continued. "He is your uncle!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. We never told them that they were really half brother and sister. I looked out the window, rage burning inside of me. Olivia just sat there stunned. I glared at her and then back at the incestuous couple. "Get out, now!" Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but I quickly shut her up. She remained silent. I sensed John watching us from somewhere. I couldn't see him but I heard his thoughts. They were full of "I warned you. I told you this was happening."

[rest of the chapters and the epilogue are separate]  
  
  
[The Doll House][3]  
(my VC Andrews site)  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://fadedrosepetals.com
   [3]: http://fadedrosepetals.com/raven



	9. Epilogue

**Planting The Seed** The Story of Malcolm   
Author : K. Sepsey  
Email : [fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com][1]  
Websites : [faded rose petals][2] | [The Doll House : VC Andrews][3]  
Intro : This is a VC Andrews fanfic, all characters are copyright to her and her trust.  
I make no claims on them. I was just inspired to write and this is what came about.  
Many Spoilers for the Dollanganger series!!!  
  
  
  
**Epilogue**

We never heard from them after that, until years later when I was very ill, on my deathbed. Olivia received a letter from Corrine stating that Christopher was dead and she had no place to go. My eyes softened and all the love I had for her came back to my heart. I saw the look in Olivia's eyes. Like she was glad I didn't know everything. I would wonder about that look, for a long time. I then learned from John that Corrine had four children. Four beautiful children. I longed to see them, but John reminded me that they were products of an unholy union.  
"But they are Corrine's, they are her lovely children. I must see them. We must learn to forgive, not punish." I had struggled saying those few lines, but I managed even in my sickness. I wanted to see those beautiful children and be what a grandfather should be to them.  
"No," John spat, "they are unholy children. You will be forever punished for this if you choose to love them. And with you so close to death, are you willing to risk having to burn in everlasting hell?" He asked with fire in his eyes. I quickly shook my head and he smiled. "Corrine was born out of lust and she is wicked, she needs to be punished for the sins that she has committed."  
He glared at me fiercely and I just nodded. I gazed into his burning eyes and tried to harden my heart as he did. I thought of Olivia and her coldness about those children. Was it I who turned her into that woman? All she had wanted was love, and I refused to give it, I was in love with someone else...  
And then I realized that I was wrong about women, I was. For the most important woman in my life promised to make me happy 'til the day she died, and she did, she truly did. Soon I would be with her again and everything would be as it should have been years ago. John eyed me suspiciously and I closed my eyes.  
He left me then and I thought about the four children up in the attic, playing in the prison I had been stuffed away in so many times. They were so like me, more than they would ever know, and I had helped plant them there. I helped plant the flowers in the attic.

[rest of the chapters and the prologue are separate]  
  
  
[The Doll House][3]  
(my VC Andrews site)  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:fadedrosepetals@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://fadedrosepetals.com
   [3]: http://fadedrosepetals.com/raven



End file.
